


Despair Reunion

by Komaedumb



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, How Do I Tag, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, the mastermind's back and ready for more despair! See, they wanted the last mutual killings to end the way they wanted, and the way to do that? Pitting together the mutual killings' survivors (plus the kids that caused more trouble than they're worth) and adding new rules and motives. They're absolutely sure the day can't be saved with 'hope' this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I know this'd screw up timelines /big time/ but I don't care.
> 
> Introductions are a butt to write x.x  
> anyway, apologies if anyone is ooc. this is my first time writing most of them ^^"'
> 
> and sorry the chapter cuts off like that, i just wanted the first part posted haha
> 
> SURVIVORS: 18/18

Naegi sighed, wandering the halls of Hope's Peak Academy. 'Gosh, I'm probably so late...' he thought as he neared the cafeteria, where all his brand new classmates apparently were. 

He glanced at the notebook in his hands. He had found it at the main entrance. It was a dark green, and it looked like whoever owned it used it as a sort of diary, writing down everything they did and everything people told them...not that he was snooping, of course.  
As he was about to open the door to the cafeteria, the pitter-patter of feet could be heard behind him. "Hey, give that back!" Naegi quickly turned around, seeing a red haired girl running after him, a boy following her a bit far behind.  
"Sorry, miss, I-" Naegi was cut short by the girl snatching the notebook from his hands. She quickly flipped through the book's pages, stopping at one and reading through it with a determined look on her face.

When she was finished, she turned to a new page, about to write down what she was about to be told. "So, uh, you're a new student too?" Naegi asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He felt this meeting hadn't gone off to the best start.  
The girl looked up with wide eyes before calming down slightly, now holding a nonchalant smile on her face. "Yes, I'm new here." She tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her ear, introducing herself. "My name is Ryouko Otonashi, Super high-school Level Forgetful Girl! I think!" She halted her loud introduction to flip through her notebook, then returning to her extravegant establishing moment.

Naegi blinked. He wasn't sure what he had expected to hear, but not really that. 'Is...that even a talent?' he thought to himself. 'So the Hope's Peak staff paid real-life actual money....for an amnesiac that would just hinder their studies. Okay then.'

The boy following Ryouko eventually caught up. He groaned, hitting Ryouko on the back of her shoulder. "Don't you goddamn dare run off like that again!" Ryouko pouted, crossing her arms.

"She's with you?" Naegi asked, tilting his head. "Yes. She's my patient." The boy responded, crossing his arms. "You're a doctor who hits and yells at his patient?" Naegi raised an eyebrow.  
"It's our system." The doctor replied. "Anyway, the name's Yasuke Matsuda, Super high-school level Neurologist." He held out his hand, Naegi reluctingly shaking it.

Matsuda glanced at his watch, sighing when he saw the time. "We're late, all three of us. We should get inside." He muttered, holding the door open for Naegi and Ryouko, which they took.

Inside was very crowded, with sixteen other kids there, all either eating, chatting, or reading. Naegi looked around, deciding to introduce himself. He started with a rather tall snake-looking kid with eyes closed shut and stringy dark brown hair falling to his back.

"You're looking for me?" The boy gave a tiny smile. "Very well, then, I'll introduce myself. My name is Isshiki Madarai, Super high-school Level Bodyguard, although I have also been referred to as 'Super high-school Level Multiple Birth Siblings'." Isshiki gave a bow, only for his formality to be halted when a few strands of his hair fell into his face.  
Naegi chuckled. 'Isshiki Madarai. He has the face of a thug, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Still, I'm wondering how he got the name 'Multiple Birth Siblings'...' "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Madarai. My name is Makoto Naegi, Super high-school Level Good Luck." Naegi awkwardly bowed back as he introduced himself.

Next up was a girl dressed in mostly purple minus a red tie. She was wearing old, loved dark purple gloves. She was looking around the room and at her new classmates, tapping her foot to a beat in her head.  
Naegi tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" The girl turned around. She looked surprised to see Naegi, as she was eying him up and down. "You want in introduction, yes?" Naegi nodded.  
"Hm, it won't hurt." Her shoulders relaxed. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, Super high-school Level Sleuth."


End file.
